1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of making golf club woods. More particularly, the invention relates to the finishing of the face of the head of a golf club wood.
The heads of golf club woods are of the same general well known shape with a ball striking face at one end and a toe at the other end with a metallic sole plate extending along the bottom of the head between the face and toe. With the sole plate positioned to extend horizontally along the ground, the face extends upwardly from the sole plate at an angle to the perpendicular known as the loft angle. In addition, the face is formed with two curvatures, namely, a bulge curvature, extending on a radius of curvature across the face in a generally horizontal direction, and a roll curvature, extending across the face in a vertical direction. The bulge and roll face curvatures are well known, a typical radius of curvature for the bulge face curvature being twelve inches and a typical radius of curvature for the roll face curvature being ten inches.
It will be apparent that the finishing of the face of the head of a golf club wood with the two curvatures, i.e., the bulge and roll face curvatures, and the proper loft angle is difficult to achieve with a high degree of accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present-day method of finishing the face of the head of a golf club wood with bulge and roll face curvatures is by means of a hand operation. The wood face is filed by hand with repeated checking of the radii as the filing procedure is carried out.
This hand filing method of the prior art is not satisfactory. It is time consuming and often it is not possible to achieve the desired curvatures with the required accuracy.